


This is Not a Game

by pyrocitor



Category: Frozen (2013), Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrocitor/pseuds/pyrocitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I recently watched Sucker Punch, and I wanted to see a similar kind of universe/firefight with Elsa and Anna. So it's early-mid 20th century AU. The idea is as follows: during intimate moments with her sister, Elsa has to fight to keep her powers repressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Is My Mind

**Introduction  
** _Where Is My Mind_

“Elsa?” Anna’s voice was soft and effortlessly seductive as she leaned forward to whisper in her sister’s ear, her teeth lightly grazing Elsa’s helix: “Won’t you come to bed?”

In a foolish attempt to finish the stack of papers piled on her desk, Elsa chuckled, shaking Anna from her shoulders, having to resort to nudging, and eventually pushing her away when she constantly returned – seemingly unable to take the cool rebuttal for an answer.

“This is exactly the response you gave me last night…” Anna grumbled, only to be given Elsa’s unimpressed and sullen expression, but nevertheless, she continued. “And the night before that, and even before that.” Elsa gave a minimal grimace, and turned away from her sister, a sigh finding its way out of her mouth. Maybe one night couldn’t hurt.

The woman rolled her fountain pen in her fingers until placing it atop the form she’d been focused on earlier. Anna, by now, had retreated to a chair across the room, thought to be defeated in her efforts to drag her sister from her administrative work. Her mind now a flood of frustration and gaze fixated on the wooden floor and her feet, as they tapped against it. Directed elsewhere so firmly, she hadn’t noticed the way Elsa had advanced on her till a pale hand found her chin, lifting her head and gaze upwards. Though, Anna’s eyes faltered as she watched her sister’s free hand find the gramophone on the table beside them, grasping the needle slowly, and lowering it onto the record.

“Elsa…” The young girl began, a smile forming rapidly. It was interrupted, though, by fingers upon her lips.

The older woman smirked, her hands falling back to her sides as she stepped back, hips beginning to sway in time with the melodic, provocative tones droning from the speaker, the visions around her evolving; the scantily-clad skirt and blouse each of the girls wore dissipating to reveal the roguish black leather of battle togs and armour. Elsa glanced over to her sister who was already busy preparing her varied arsenal of weapons for war, a grin spreading across her face. She opened her mouth, then, taking in a few deep breaths in anticipation.

This army of two would not submit so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This section is very short; sorry about that - but it's more of an introduction than a chapter. The next part will be a lot longer, promise. :3


	2. Search and Destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while guys; it generally takes me quite a long time to write (even if it's small amounts) - but I am continuing with this! I'll finish it before the month is out. However, I can't update this weekend, as I'm going home and I won't have my laptop with me. So sorry about that.
> 
> Anyway: enjoy!

** Fantasy  
** _Search and Destroy_

The scene played out before Elsa right now was one she was used to. Years and years of fighting had led her to become accustomed to this particular map; the terrain, white and glistening. Though it bore no name, she’d affectionately dubbed the peak the ‘North Mountain’. It was her haven and her prison: a war she’d fought and lost for the past 13 years. But she’d never battled with companions before, and although Anna was only one person – it was the only ally she’d ever wished to fight alongside.

“Elsa?” A voice pulled her from her concerns of the past, and she turned to see her sister’s feature, laced with tenseness and worry – her head tilted slightly to the side as she spoke. “Aren’t you set?”

Elsa smiled, pulling the Barrett from her shoulder, and cocking it ready. The rifle felt cool, and familiar in her hands. This particular scene had been played a few times before: she’d run out of ammunition and become overrun. The majority of times, she was able to discard the gun and find cover before being surrounded, and the fight would continue; but her apprehension was still obviously struck clear across her face.

The woman shook her head and turned to look to Anna: “I’m set.” She declared smoothly, moving lower to lie against the snow on the ground, and then lifting up the rifle somewhat to peer down the sight. Through it, she could see them in the distance, charging down the mountain – from a distance it had seemed like an avalanche, but she’d seen it too often to be deceived.

Finally, Anna’s speech picked over the reigning silence and Elsa realised she’d not moved to begin. At the sound, her finger itched and pulled against the trigger. A competent, experienced shot took the head off one of the numberless snowmen racing down the hillside. She cocked the gun once more and almost immediately her finger pressed against the trigger. Out of the ten shots she fired in that moment; she’d disposed of almost seven of her icy foes, and maimed another two.

Reaching back, she pulled another clip from her pocket and replaced the empty one to start again. It was a feeling she recognised, and in roughly four shots – they’d be upon her. Sighing, she pressed on, forgetting about the girl preparing herself close by. Two shots later, and they were close; she could feel the shuddering of the ground beneath her, but then; an unexpected situation arose as the sound of shooting filled the previous quiet between the girls.

Elsa shifted her gaze and found the crouched figure of her sister beside her, her digit hugging the trigger of a scoped assault rifle she held delicately in her arms. Her eyes were focussed and intent, shooting short and controlled bursts within the ranks of the winter creatures, and by the time Elsa had returned her gaze to her own scope, she found that Anna had (surprisingly) taken out a good number of the snowmen and was continuing to do so.

Filled with adoration for the new-found warrior, Elsa grinned, though found she couldn’t return to her own rifle – her enemies were close now. She shuffled into a crouching position before then springing into a run; her hand pulling an SMG from a holster on her right side. With the enemies almost upon her, she barely had enough time to grab a clip along with her left hand and smash it into the gun.

She opened fire. Unleashing a vengeance she’d never felt before, this time, she felt – for once, maybe she could win. It was a long shot, a damned long one; but it just about seemed possible. Now, with athletic finesse and incredible acrobatic skill, Elsa weaved her way through the snowy crowd – only now aware of her sister who was now unleashing her own, special kind of hell on the monsters. Through the sounds of her rapid, controlled shooting, she could hear the explosive sounds of a shotgun behind her, and she risked a glance in the same way to watch as Anna released a vicious scream; finger furiously tapping against the trigger as she pumped the fore end.

Elsa smiled and turned to continue her own activities; but as she went to shoot, she only received a muffled _clank_ in response. Growling, she threw the gun onto the ground and reached across her side, pulling a rapier from its sheath. It was over quickly, then. The mass of enemies hadn’t been overly large; but there had still been a sizable number of them, and the area now appeared like the kind of battle-scene Elsa was more accustomed to that she wanted to admit. But, at least it was over for a time, she thought, re-sheathing her sword and retreating back to her sister.

“That was fun.” The redhead beamed through bright eyes; fixated upon the blonde-haired girl beside her.

She simply nodded in response, closing her hand over Anna’s wrist. “We must find a place to defend; more will come.”

The girl smirked, turning her gaze down the mountain range. “The castle?”

Elsa’s eyes found Anna’s, but her expression stayed still as ever and she replied to her, voice calm and strangely soothing, cementing her sister’s intention. “The castle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my limited knowledge of guns/weapons. If I've got any details wrong - please let me know so that I can learn from them and update the story! Thank you. ^_^


End file.
